The present invention relates to systems and methods for the treatment of the spine, and especially the interbody disc space. More specifically, the invention concerns the injection of a biomaterial into a spinal space, such as the intradiscal space.
Spine fusion procedures represent the state of the art treatment for intervertebral disc problems, which generally involve open surgery and the use of interbody fusion cages and spinal fixation systems to stabilize the fusion site. An alternative treatment under evaluation is to replace or augment the disc or nucleus pulposus with a prosthetic device. Examples of some devices currently under investigation include in-situ cured polymers such as polyurethanes and protein polymers, which may have properties varying from a rubbery hydrogel to a rigid plastic. Problems associated with these devices occur during insertion, whereby the pressure required to fill the disc space can cause leakage of the material into sensitive adjacent areas.
A number of devices are available for distracting vertebral bodies or for injecting material into the disc. Some devices are capable of both distraction and injection using the same instrument. These types of devices use a deflated balloon attached to a cannula and inserted between the vertebral bodies. The balloon is inflated with a prosthetic fluid through the cannula to distract the vertebral bodies. This requires high-pressure delivery of the fluid to achieve the pressure needed to distract the vertebral bodies and the balloon and fluid permanently remain in the disc space. Alternatively, a separate device is used to inject the prosthetic fluid around the balloon and the balloon is used strictly for distraction after which it is deflated and removed.
Much of the prior art devices and methods contemplate free injection of biomaterial into a spinal space which may lead to uncontrolled leakage. The art also describes injection of the material into a deflated balloon, which requires leaving the balloon inside the disc space. Lastly, some methods require insertion under high pressure, thereby creating a potential for the prosthetic fluid to ooze or seep out of the disc space intra-operatively.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for introducing a biomaterial into a spinal space that is not prone to the problems of the prior art, especially the leakage problem experienced by the high pressure injection systems. This need extends to systems that can be easily utilized in a minimally invasive procedure.